


Of Horrors and Hunters

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: Ficlet Collections [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Supernatural :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Supernatural ficlets that I come up with and also with prompts from my tumblr buddies! Enjoy! :)

Sarah strolled down a side street in a small town near Lawrence, it was a relatively cloudy day and it hadn't rained…yet. A sharp breeze blew through the street and Sarah pulled her long navy blue coat tighter around herself as her long brown hair blew in the wind. It started to rain a little and she did her best not to lose her balance walking on the grass which steadily getting slipperier. As the rain started to pelt down and her hair began to stick to the sides of her face Sarah wished she hadn't decided to bring that Doctor Who DVD back to the rental place right that moment.

She tried to shelter under the protective branches of a tree but that did nothing for the now torrential rain. Deciding to brave it, she stepped out from under the pathetic shelter the large tree had given her and resumed walking now at a much quicker pace. Soon enough Sarah began to shiver and cursing quietly under her breath she pulled her coat – if possible – even closer to her body. It was at that moment that a sleek black car drove past at a speed that – for the current weather and the fact that they were on a back road – was probably far too fast. A wall of icy cold water splashed up and blanketed the now rather frustrated Sarah who was now too annoyed to recognize the 67 Impala as it turned around and slowed to a stop in front of her. However she did get the shock of her life when the guy in the passenger seat opened his door, and got out to push the seat forward and hurried her into the back seat of the car.

Sarah instantly recognized the 6' 4" tall man instantly as he sat back down in the car with his plaid shirt and mop of thick brown hair but because of the shock it took her a while to register this until she finally let out a squeak, "Sam! Dean!"

"The one and only," replied Dean with a wink as he turned to face the slightly blushing girl sitting in the middle of the back seat looking like a drowned rat and shivering like mad. "Here," he said before flicking on the heating.

"Sorry about the splash," Sam said with a guilty looking smile, "So what's your name?" He smiled.

It took Sarah a few moments to reply as she was still not able to believe her senses, "No problem…you saved me any way. I'm Sarah…and completely human." She then added as an afterthought.

"Well that's good, where were you off to then Sarah?" Sam asked turning his full body to face her.

Sarah was about to answer when there was a faint flutter of wings and Castiel appeared in the back seat of the car next to her. She let out a startled yelp and turned to face the angel, "Castiel!"

"The DVD store," he said in answer to Sam's question, "Hello Sarah."

Dean glanced at his wing mirror at Sarah's yelp, "Cas…" he groaned, "…don't go scaring the drowned rat in the back there."

"Oi!" Came Sarah's indignant reply, "All thanks to you may I add! But thank you for picking me up." She glanced at the stoic angel beside her, "Cas was right, I was off to the DVD store before I was rudely interrupted by the rain."

"And the fact that my brother splashed you…" Sam cut in.

"We." Corrected Dean snappily, "Funnily enough we were off to the DVD store as well; we've just finished off a case and were going to have a night in before the next one." He grinned like an exited child.

"Would you two like to join us?" Sam asked the two in the back seat, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Love to!" Replied Sarah with an enthusiastic grin before turning to Cas who was frowning in thought.

"Why not, but don't count on me having a long attention span for a movie." The three others laughed before Dean started the car and sped off towards the DVD Rentals place.

About an hour later Sarah was sitting next to Sam on the couch of the motel room watching Dean's favourite Western Classic. She had on one of Sam's large check, button up shirts and (they just happened to be in Dean's bag. Don't ask why though…) a spare pair of women's jeans that were a little on the tight side but she made do as everything else she had been wearing was drying in front of the heater. About half way through the movie Sarah had slipped sideways and now had her head resting against Sam's chest. He didn't seem to mind though and now had an arm around the smaller girls shoulders. It was strange for Sam since it was as if she knew him really well but it was definitely not the same for him.  _No matter,_ he thought,  _that is a question for the morning._


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Supernatural :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the iPod shuffle game! :)

**Demons, Imagine Dragons**

Dean felt pain blast in every bone in his face as Lucifer!Sam punched him again and again and again. He could only see out of one bloodied eye but what he could see hurt him to the core. He had never before seen such hatred in his brothers face, and nor did he ever want to see it again. Suddenly Sam's fist hovered directly over his face and he stared into the distance as if he was just managing to break through.

Grabbing that moment of hope Dean called out through the pain, "Sammy! I'm here, it's alright everything is going to be okay."

 


	3. Violet Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short drabble type pieces centered around the show Supernatural :) Includes bromance - always , humour, angst ect... I accept prompts from readers and also use challenges set by forums and the like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the iPod shuffle game! :)

**Violet Hill, Coldplay**

Dean stood with Bobby on the shore of the lake watching Castiel wade into the murky water. There was very little he could do to stop his friend but Dean still called out to him. He had betrayed them so much but that didn't mean Dean stopped caring about the idiot. As the Leviathan controlled angel submerged himself and a black shadow exploded from the spot where Castiel had disappeared Dean Dean still hoped Cas would resurface.

It wasn't until the familiar trench coat floated up to shore, torn and bloodied Dean finally knew that was the last time he would see his friend.


	4. BOO! - A Halloween Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A halloween prompt from laugh-til-youre-crying on tumblr :) enjoy!

"Dean! Dean where the hell are you?” Sam called wandering round the now empty motel room. He’d had an afternoon nap and woken to find Dean to be absent.

Sam slipped his phone of the bedside table and flicked it open with a sigh. He pressed in Dean’s number and waited for him to pickup. A while later, he heard Dean’s voice.  _Hello this is Dean’s phone, please leave a message and if your problem is urgent then contact my brother Sam on… he then recited Sam’s number._

"Ughhh Dean! I know we deal with the scary of Halloween every day but it’s actual Halloween…" he laughed nervously, "answer your phone!"

Minutes later a cool breeze ran through the quiet motel room, “Dean…?”

Then the door of the bathroom swung open and shut.

Sam spun round to the bathroom door, “Dean cut it out!”

He heard a hand on the front door and it swung open as Sam spun back round to see a tall classic sheet-ghost standing there, “OooooOOOoooO” it said in a strangely familiar voice.

"Dean!" Sam laughed loudly after getting over the initial shock. He pulled the clean white sheet off his brother only to jump back as he saw his brothers face. It was painted a pearly white, with red ‘blood’ trickling down from the corners of his lips. He opened his lips in a his to reveal fake fangs.

Sam pulled Dean in the house and pushed the door shut. Seconds later Dean was doubled up laughing.

"Shut up!"

Dean continued to laugh, pulling the fake fangs from his mouth. ”The look on your face!”

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean straightened up a grin on his face, "come on Sammy, help me get this makeup off."


End file.
